


Together Forever

by ShenLong



Series: War Torn Arc [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lime hints, M/M, Romance, alternating povs, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for the ex pilots to make their final commitment to each other.<br/>This is the eleventh and final fic in the War Torn Arc and is set with all four ex pilot's POV's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys. They belong to Bandai, Sotsu and respective copyright companies. I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a lot happier, ne? :) Also I do not own the song "Even After All This Time" it belongs to John Farnham and as such all rights are his. 
> 
> This is the eleventh and final fic in the War Torn Arc

" Together Forever "

Sept 2003 ShenLong 

 

~ Heero POV ~

I tug against the collar of my shirt and fiddle with the tie, longing for the comfort and security of my usual garb. Maybe not so much the spandex shorts; I traded them in a long time ago in favor of jeans, but anything would be much more comfortable than this penguin suit. Sensing my discomfort, your arm wraps around my waist and soft words are spoken in my ear.

"I promise it will all be over soon."

I nod in affirmation then tilt my head, offering my lips and you take me up on the invitation, kissing away my nervousness and replacing it with serenity. For you I would do anything.

"We can always disappear and do this some other time... quietly," you whisper.

"Iie.” I shake my head. "This is important to you. You deserve it. I... I want it this way.” You reward me with a beaming smile, then kiss me once more.

Our moment of tranquility is broken as we are informed it is time. With one last, lingering kiss and smile you depart with Trowa. But I'm not sad. On the contrary, my heart is as light as a feather, filled to the brim and overflowing with love; for I know I will be seeing you again in just a short while.

_Sometimes when people meet_   
_Before too long they feel they were always meant to be._

As I stand with Quatre, I resist the urge to tug yet again at the restricting collar. He gives me a sympathetic look, sharing the same uncomfortable feeling. I nod in return.

My gaze flickers to follow where Quatre's has disappeared to and my breath catches. Hypnotized, I can only stare as you slowly approach me.

How can I describe the feeling that resides in my chest every time I am with you? From the first time I met you it was like I had found the other half of my soul. I know I took my time to recognize the fact, preferring to dance around the edges, ignoring the emotions evoked in my heart; but the more I tried to dodge the truth the stronger it grew, until I was unable to evade it any longer. Forced to face the facts, I now know you cannot hide from what is meant to be; you cannot elude your destiny.

I don't want to.

_Sometimes I look around_   
_Wondering where I might be now_   
_If I'd never met you._

Had I not listened to Relena all those months ago and gone on ignoring the signs, where would I be now? 

To be honest; I haven't a clue.

The one thing that I do know though, is that I wouldn't be happy. The day I met you sealed my fate, and I couldn't be more content.

_I might have never found out what it means_   
_To make a simple dream come true_   
_Without you._

So, here I stand, dressed in white as you approach. Your unbound hair flows around your graceful body and I'm positive that all the angels are jealous of your beauty. How can I ever repay you for all the love, comfort, and understanding that you have gifted me with? Heaven must certainly be mourning the loss of one of its most precious inhabitants and I feel like I am the luckiest man alive, as I truly believe that I have found ‘that’ angel.

You have made my life worth living, shown me how to grow, how to listen to my inner feelings, and for that I will always be grateful. All I can offer in return is my body, my mind, my heart, my soul.... my love.

I got lucky.

You accepted.

~ * ~ 

~ Duo POV ~

The tears prickle behind my eyes as I walk steadily down the aisle and I note the people sitting in the pews. I am aware of Trowa moving beside me, and Quatre up ahead, but I have eyes only for you. I feel so humbled and unworthy, the gift you are bestowing me in trusting me with your heart is one I feel honored to have. I will treasure it and be gentle, loving you for as long as you will let me.

_You've given me all that I could ever hope to find_   
_And when I think of what we have_   
_I just cannot help but smile_

I feel the familiar tug at the corners of my mouth as I watch you. My heart leaps and thumps furiously with the love I have until it feels like it will surely burst from the cavity in which it resides.

I don't need fancy clothes, a big house, or a large bank account; all I could ever want and need stands here before me wrapped up in golden skin, blue eyes, and a mop of chocolate hair.

Perfection.

And it's all mine.

_'Cause I know that I could never find_   
_A better friend in life_

Being thrown together the way we were, a mutual chord was struck. The friendship took time to grow but the seeds were planted the first time we met. The passing of time, the shared success of missions, the communal tears of failures nurtured the tiny seedling. I lost count of the times we patched each other up, the branches of friendship strengthening with each bind of the bandage, until the peace....

The final, blessed peace... and the bud opened.

Like an everlasting flower, we turn our petals to the sun and drink in the rays, basking in the warmth and glow of love.

_And I still feel the same way_   
_Even after all this time_

Throughout the years I shared things with my best friend.

Today, I share the rest of my life with my soul mate.

Reaching your side I put all the love I am feeling into my eyes, overwhelmed when I see it mirrored in your own. With a warm smile, I take your hand and listen to the words of the priest.

~ * ~ 

~ Quatre POV ~

I smile inwardly as Heero shifts uncomfortably in his suit. I long to join him but my attention is suddenly diverted and my eyes no longer under my control. Instead, they are captured, held prisoner by the vision that approaches. Once more I am reminded of the precious gift I so nearly threw away.

_Some might want yesterdays_   
_Forever lost to the world_   
_If only_

How blessed am I that you took me back? Gave me the chance to redeem myself. How could I have been so blind?

I don't want to live in the past with only my memories of what I had; for memories, while they can be good, are a small comfort for what could have been the here and now.

The past is the past. No matter how hard we try, like dark colors in the sun, memories eventually fade with each passing day. I want the todays and tomorrows, to savor each moment and live for the future.

No more will I say ‘If only’...

Now I say ’when’.

_But you don't have to be hiding from the passing years_   
_You don't need to worry_   
_You become more beautiful each day_

My heart hammers in my chest as you draw nearer, and I am again in awe of your beauty and grace. I feel humbled that out of the many you could have had, you chose me. Even when I hurt you, drove you away with my foolish ways, you still persisted.

Time has done nothing to change you, if anything; it has made you more handsome. I note the ease and the confidence with which you carry yourself. The ticking of the clock serves only to enhance your beauty; and once more, I am painfully aware of the treasure I have.

I intend never to let it go.

_Time could never take away_   
_This gift of grace_

As you near me, my eyes well with unshed tears, my empathy drowns in the love and devotion that radiates, and I desperately try to choke back the emotion that is determined to break free.

No matter how many years may pass, I promise you I will always cherish this special gift.

You stand next to me now, eyes bright and full of love. How can someone as wonderful as you want someone like me? I throw the question from my mind, tired of hearing it and opt to move forward, enjoy what I have without questioning the reason why any longer. You take my hand in yours; eyes locking with mine, and smiling, you turn us to face the priest. In that one fleeting look, I have my answers.

Peace.... Love....

Till eternity.

~ * ~ 

~ Trowa POV ~

With a deep breath, I match my pace with Duo's, aware, like he is, of the surrounding crowd, but my eyes search only for one. I meet your steady teal and focus upon it... drinking in the vision of you.

Step by step I close the distance, drawn irrevocably towards my past, present and future.

_You've given me all that I could ever hope to find_   
_And when I think of what we have_   
_I just cannot help but smile_

I hold my head up high, proud to be taking these steps, proud to be walking towards you. For years I tried to find what it was I wanted, searched blindly and slowly pieced together the emotions I was experiencing. When I found it, I thought it was heaven.

But alas, my life was never meant to be that easy and heaven soon turned to hell.

I admit I took a gamble, never one to normally temp fate, especially given our pasts and the things we had done, but all I could do was lay my cards on the table and hope my hand was good enough. I had to try.

I was lucky.

The odds were in my favor.

I smile at you from underneath the sanctuary of my bang, bathing in the gift you return, your face beaming.

I won big time.

_'Cause I know that I could never find_   
_A better friend in life_

I'm so glad you saw the light, so happy you made your decision, so proud you found your peace.

With your inner conflict resolved and your soul finding its peace, a bright future has opened up; a future that includes me. My heart still aches, but it is an ache I willingly endure and nurture, for it is the ache of love, of need, of desire.

For my best friend...

For my lover.

_And I still feel the same way_   
_Even after all this time_

Just like we shared in the past, the trials of the future will test us, tempt us, and drive us. But nevertheless, a friendship built so long ago that now has the strength of love to cement it will defeat anything.

The times may have been hard, the road winding and the surface strewn with rocks, but we made it. Despite the challenges and the hurdles, my love only deepened and remains that way.

My eyes fill with every bit of love I have for you before facing the priest, holding tightly to your hand, awaiting the words that will only confirm what we have, what we share, and what we will continue to enjoy.

Even after all this time...

~ * ~

The vows were exchanged, the rings given and taken. The priest smiled warmly at the two couples before him as they sealed their commitment with a loving kiss. Knowing who they were, what they had endured and what they had accomplished, it was nothing short of a miracle that they were even here today.

The love and happiness they shared was an inspiration to all and the priest felt honored to be witness to such loyalty and devotion.

Together... forever....

~ Owari ~

 

Thank you to all those faithful readers out there who have taken the time to review or e mail me and pass on their thoughts in regards to this arc. It has been my pleasure to write it and I hope you enjoyed the final part. 

Arigato!

Shen. ^_^


End file.
